The present invention pertains generally to light apparatuses and more particularly to devices for providing aesthetically pleasing lighting in a volumetric setting (e.g., lighting for an office or other defined space).
For many environments, such as in offices or similar environments, it is desirable to have lighting concentrated over particular work areas rather than having an entire volumetric space being lighted with evenly distributed lighting. This allows the occupants of the office to have adequate lighting for tasks without incurring the costs of lighting the entire office space with the same intensity of light. Overhead lighting fixtures, such as conventional troffers, usually generate light over a wide angular range and thus provide lighting to areas where the lighting is not needed or desired.
A need exists for an improved overhead lighting fixture that concentrates the light from a light source over a limited angular range.